The Bet
by Oneturtledove
Summary: A friendly handshake, a moldy shower curtain, and a dinner out. What else could you want?


Disclaimer: Not mine

Spoilers: None

A/N: I just found this. I like it.

* * *

Scully sighed and wrestled her hair into a ponytail, then put her hands on her hips. Mulder chuckled at her from his place on the couch and turned back to the TV.

"You know, Mulder," she began, ready for a fight.

"No way, sister. You shook on that bet and you lost. Go clean."

"But why do I have to do the bathroom?"

"Because it needs a good cleaning. A really good one."

"How long has it been since you've cleaned it?"

"How long has it been since you lost a bet?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, then stalked into the bathroom.

"Hey Scully," he hollered, a grin forming on his lips. "You might want to do the kitchen first. Wouldn't that be more sanitary?"

There was a moment of silence as she conceded the point, then walked back into the kitchen.

"I hate you," she tossed over her shoulder as she walked by.

He just smiled. He loved getting her riled up. She wasn't mad at all, just frustrated that he had won the bet. That always happened to her.

"You wanna make me a sandwich while you're in there?"

"No I don't."

"Please? I just went shopping. There's good stuff in there."

"Then make it yourself."

"How about I just take you out to dinner when you're all done here."

"Okay, but you're still off my Christmas card list."

"Deal."

She was a good sport for playing along. He flipped through channels for about 10 minutes before deciding that there was nothing on. Curious as to what his partner was doing, he went into the kitchen and leaned on the doorjamb. She was taking everything out of his fridge and throwing away all the food that was spoiled. He knew there was a reason he kept her around.

"Find anything good in there?"

"You are a disgusting individual," she retorted without turning around.

"How so?"

"This turkey is from Thanksgiving. It's almost Easter."

"How do you know it's from Thanksgiving?"

"It's my mom's Tupperware."

"Oh."

"Mulder, you really need a maid."

"I've got one," he replied, tweaking her nose. She pulled away and glared at him.

"Get out of the kitchen."

"Yes ma'am."

Twenty minutes later he heard the dishwasher start.

"Are you seriously done in there already?"

"Yes."

She came out of the kitchen looking slightly flushed.

"Would you be a gentleman and take out the trash?"

He opened his mouth for a witty reply, but decided against it. He wanted her to still be happy with him at the end of the day. He heard her exasperated sigh from the bathroom and he grimaced.

"Mulder, how many times have I told you to leave your shower curtain closed? It's all moldy and you're going to have to get another one."

"I will."

"Well you'd better do it now or you're not going to be able to shower in the morning."

He chuckled to himself and stood from the couch.

"Alright, I'll go. Anything else you need?"

She shook her head as she handed him the offensive shower curtain.

"Throw this out too."

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Yeah right."

He laughed and headed outside.

When he returned 45 minutes later, she had turned his stereo on and was in a considerably better mood. She was still upset about his lack of cleanliness, but had yet to snap at him for being so gross.

"You're done in here already?" he asked, surveying the clean bathroom and handing her the new shower curtain.

"No. I still have to bleach the grout."

"Do what to the what?"

She just rolled her eyes and ushered him out of the bathroom.

"Just trying to show an interest in your work," he muttered, heading for the couch. He grabbed the phone and dialed the number for her favorite restaurant. He had brought her doggie bags from there when she was in the hospital and knew it was the best way to get into her good graces. He made reservations for seven. He gauged that that gave her enough time to finish cleaning the apartment and get cleaned up herself. Settling down into the couch, he flipped the TV back on and was asleep in minutes.

He woke to a gentle hand on his face. Scully was sitting on the coffee table, her hair free from the ponytail and a small smile on her lips.

"What time is it?" he asked, sitting up slightly.

"Just after five."

"Are you done already?"

"Yeah."

"Go home and get cleaned up. I'll pick you up at 6:30."

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere that will definitely make you love me."

She arched an eyebrow and patted his chest.

"Alright," she said, starting to stand up. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down, then wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She giggled after a moment.

"Mulder, this is the most awkward hug I have ever gotten."

He smiled and let her go, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes.

"I'll be over in a little while."

"Okay."

* * *

Mulder's jaw dropped almost to the floor. He had seen his partner in almost every outfit she owned, but this dress took his breath away. It was white to begin with, a stark contrast to the dark colors she usually wore. Her makeup was different and her hair was up. He never saw her so… girly.

"Mulder?"

"Yes?"

"You've got a little drool…"

He laughed and offered his arm. She took it with a grin and he lead her outside to the car. There was a yellow rose sitting on the dashboard for her and her eyes met his in question.

"Shut up, Scully."

She giggled and buckled her seatbelt as he started the car.

"So where are we going?"

"Vinny's."

He glanced over just in time to see her eyes light up. That was the look he had been going for.

"But Mulder, it's so expensive."

"No it's not."

"It's like sixty dollars a plate."

"That's not too expensive."

"Mulder, I've balanced your checkbook."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does. I'm not allowing you to spend this much money on me."

"Scully."

The way he said her name made her shut up. She had definitely lost that battle.

"And when pray tell did you balance my checkbook?"

"Last year when you had to file that extension on your taxes and you whined and complained and basically became a complete and total pain in the neck until I gave in and did all your paperwork for you. Looking back on that, I would say that you do owe me Vinny's."

"You do a lot for me, I get it."

"Well, you do a lot for me too, so after tonight, we can be even."

"Wanna bet?"


End file.
